1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a task distribution program and task distribution device, for use when porting a source program developed for use with a single processor to a program for a processor device having multiprocessors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processor devices in recent years have been configured as processor chips or processor chipsets incorporating a plurality of processors. Through the use of multiprocessors, task execution times can be shortened. Hence in recent years, conventional single-processor systems are being replaced with processor devices having multiprocessors, in more powerful processor systems.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-171234 discloses a multiprocessor system which executes a single source program by means of a plurality of processors (CPUs). According to this patent, a plurality of processors are linked by means of a bus or other processor linking device, and common memory and input/output control devices are connected to the bus. A task allocation program is installed, and the task allocation program allocates a plurality of tasks of the source program to the individual processors, judges whether program execution efficiency is improved, and performs task allocation so as to improve execution efficiency.